<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing else so happy by sincereously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729786">nothing else so happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereously/pseuds/sincereously'>sincereously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Rare Pairs Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereously/pseuds/sincereously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the night that made Rhaella bold, or the wine, or Joanna’s hand so close to hers. “’My queen’ – you know my <em>name,</em> Joanna. It’s all right to use it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joanna Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Rare Pairs Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing else so happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Valentines Rare Pairs Week on Tumblr - day 6, master and servant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall whirled with red. By Aerys’ decree, all of the coronation guests were to dress in red and black, and now everywhere Rhaella looked were shades of crimson and coal, scarlet and ebony dancing. The weight of her gold-and-ruby crown pressed into her scalp, and she rubbed a hand against the tight lacing at her back while Aerys called for another toast.   </p>
<p><em>Gods, not another one</em>. Rhaella stared blearily at her empty goblet as a servant refilled it with an Arbor gold, her fourth of the night. More than she had ever drunk before, certainly. She managed to grab hold of the goblet as Aerys said something and the people cheered, but as they all drank deep she couldn’t quite bring herself to put the goblet to her lips.</p>
<p>She stood up and was proud of herself for only wobbling a little. “I’m suddenly feeling rather tired. By your leave, my king,” she said to Aerys. He barely glanced at her before waving a hand and turning back to talk to Lord Tywin.</p>
<p>The lords stepped back with deep bows as Rhaella left the hall, not truly sure where she was going. Everywhere she went were people in their richest clothes, their jagged laughs echoing through the halls. </p>
<p>Her head had cleared a bit by the time she found herself on a balcony of the palace, but not enough. The cool breeze helped, as did the sturdy rail that she leaned against to watch the dancers in the courtyard below. All of them seemed caught up in their own celebration, and after the constant noise of the day, the distance suited Rhaella just fine. <em>'A queen is always set apart from other women,' Grandmother said once. I might as well get used to it. </em></p>
<p>Rhaella heard light footsteps from behind as a shadow appeared beside her. She didn’t turn around – after three years of service, she knew exactly who it was. “Hello, Lady Joanna,” she said.</p>
<p>Joanna stopped next to Rhaella on the balcony, their hands close together on the rail. Even in the darkness Joanna shone gold, not just in the curls of her hair but in the undertones of her red satin gown and in the strings of glittering necklaces that caught every bit of light as she moved.</p>
<p>“We miss you at the feast, my queen,” Joanna murmured.</p>
<p><em>My queen. </em>Rhaella had been hearing it all today, had been preparing for it for years, and it still felt strange. She wondered how she’d ever get used to a life of it. “I needed a breath of air.”</p>
<p>Joanna slowly let out a breath, her head shaking slightly. “As you wish, my queen.” Her voice was gentle, but Rhaella felt the chiding in it.</p>
<p>Rhaella fixed her gaze on Joanna, and Joanna had the grace to glance downward. “I apologize if I have displeased you, my queen,” she said. Still, she only waited a moment before she raised her head up with a flick of her curls, and as she smiled at Rhaella her neck was as straight and stiff as if she were the one wearing the crown. Rhaella could never fault Joanna’s obedience, but sometimes it felt like Joanna was only humoring her with it.</p>
<p>As if Joanna could sense Rhaella’s thoughts, she lowered her head again, with a rueful smile that only barely showed her teeth. Even though Joanna was near half a foot taller than Rhaella, she managed to look up at Rhaella through her eyelashes, her green eyes shining with flecks of gold.</p>
<p>Rhaella cleared her throat and wondered when it had grown so warm outside. “I wish to congratulate you, Lady Joanna,” she started, and Joanna raised her eyebrows inquisitively. “On Lord Tywin’s appointment as Hand,” she clarified.</p>
<p>Joanna's whole expression brightened, as it often did at the mention of her beloved cousin. “He will serve well,” she said, nodding slightly as she spoke. Her hand drew closer to Rhaella’s, so Rhaella only had to shift her pinky and they would be touching. “I hope we can always justify your faith in House Lannister, my queen.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was the night that made Rhaella bold, or the wine, or Joanna’s hand so close to hers. “’My queen’ – you know my <em>name, </em>Joanna. It’s all right to use it.”</p>
<p>Joanna’s smile faltered. “I have no wish to – “</p>
<p>“<em>I </em>wish to.” She hesitated. “I have thousands of subjects to call me a queen. You’re my friend, Joanna.”</p>
<p>Something flickered through Joanna’s eyes, and Rhaella couldn’t quite tell what it was. Joanna crossed her arms and looked away; Rhaella immediately felt bereft.</p>
<p>"That's very kind of you, my...Rhaella," Joanna said, the words slipping out of her slowly, as if she was trying hard to hold them back. "I - " She stopped and closed her lips tightly.</p>
<p><em>My Rhaella. </em>Rhaella smiled and moved her hand closer to Joanna. "You can tell me."</p>
<p>Joanna took a deep breath. "You're just...I worry about you sometimes." She glanced back at Rhaella, her eyes soft, but then shook her head. "Never mind. It was an unfit thing to say."</p>
<p>"It's all right," Rhaella said again. Another thought struck her. "I know this court is a dangerous place," she said, and snorted a bit as Joanna unfolded her arms and regarded her curiously. "I grew up here, I'd be blind not to notice."</p>
<p>"I never thought you were," Joanna replied carefully, "I just never heard you so...candid before."</p>
<p>Rhaella smiled. "I know things cannot be the same, now. But I still need you, Joanna. Someone to be my right hand, and my confidante, and..."</p>
<p>She trailed off, because there were no words for what she needed Joanna to be. Not any that she could say right now.</p>
<p>Joanna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking lost in thought. "Well," she said, "That's something we can take care of."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>“House Lann - <em>I</em> want to help you. And if the king has a Hand,” she said, “I don’t see why the queen shouldn’t have one too.”</p>
<p>She knelt down on one knee before Rhaella, her hands clasped together and her head slightly bent. The flatters in her court of ladies would always compare Joanna to the Maiden and Rhaella to the Mother <em>(‘does that make me the Crone?’ Princess Obella would always ask). </em>But now, looking at Joanna perfectly still before her, she thought of the Warrior. <em>My warrior, </em>she thought.</p>
<p>“I pledge myself to you, my queen…I mean, Rhaella.” Somehow, just then Rhaella didn’t mind being called a queen.</p>
<p>“Rise up, my lady," Rhaella replied, clasping Joanna's hands tight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>